Who are you?
by Onee-sama
Summary: [Complete] One of Duo's jokes and the consequences... (read and review!)
1. the beginning

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: none yet  
  
Warnings: silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone, it's me again! Well, this story came into my mind while i sat at work. It was really boring and I needed something to occupy my mind... so... why not write a fanfiction ^__^  
  
I hope you can laugh about this, HAVE FUN!!!... and review afterwards!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
One day at one of Quatre's safehouses:  
  
Heero sat in his room, typing away on his laptop, when...  
  
"HEEERROOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
// Kuso, how did she find me this time? //  
  
He jumped out of his chair and searched for a place to hide.  
  
// Under the table?... Nah, too obvious... In the closet?... ugh, that's worse... I know! Under the bed! //  
  
He quickly dived under the bed and lied perfectly still,not making any sound at all. He waited... and waited...  
  
// Damn, where is she? How long do I have to hide here? //  
  
*giggle*  
  
// ? //  
  
*laugh*  
  
// What the!?... //  
  
"Ooh HEEROOOO, come and kill meee!" *laugh*  
  
"DUO?!?"  
  
"Damn, I knew I should have brought my camera with me... Your reaction was absolutely priceless, Hee-chan!"  
  
"YOU!!..."  
  
Heero crawled out from under the bed and found a happy grinning Duo in front of him. He held something in his hand and after he had pushed a button Relenas voice was heard, calling for 'her' Heeeeroooo.  
  
Heero flinched at the sound and Duo started laughing again.  
  
" *growl* Omae o korosu!!"  
  
With that he chased after Duo, who was already out of the door, running like hell to don't get killed by a very angry Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Trowa has fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Wufei sat in an armchair, reading a book and Quatre happyly prepared lunch for them all in the kitchen.  
  
It was quite a peaceful day, until...  
  
"HEEEEEEELLLPP!!!!" // Shit, he's really going to kill me this time! //  
  
Duo ran through the livingroom, screaming for help.  
  
Wufei didn't even look up from his book. Trowa just murmured something that sounded like 'not a chance' and went back to sleep.  
  
"Q-MAN!! You have to help me, he's really going to kill me this time! Pleeeaaaasseee, heeelp!?!"  
  
Quatre was currently preparing some salat dressing, when Duo ran into the kitchen, grabbed Quatre, spunned him around and hid behind his back. The result of his fast movement was, that Quatre sent the bowl flying through the air and the dressing splashed all over the kitchen floor.  
  
Heero took exactly that moment to run into the room. He slipped on the dressing, fell on his back and hit his head HARD on the floor.  
  
Duo and Quatre just stared at the unmoving boy.  
  
"...Heero?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"...Heero???"  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Hee-chan???"  
  
*groan*  
  
"Hee-chan!!"  
  
Both ran up to him and helped Heero into a sitting position.  
  
*groan* "nnnhh... what... what happened?"  
  
"you slipped on Quatre's dressing - by the way, BAAAD Quatre, tse, tse, tse -"  
  
"WHAT?!? It wasn't my fault! You -"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Well, like I said, you slipped and then you hit your head. Man, that has to hurt! You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine... uhm... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"... who are you?"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What now?  
  
Will Heero remember who they are?  
  
Will Relena find 'her'Heero? (*shudder*)  
  
Will Quatre ever finish the food?  
  
And who will clean the kitchen floor?  
  
Questions, questions and even more questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Maybe I will, but you have to review to get a next chappy.  
  
cya all!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	2. the consequences

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: still none yet  
  
Warnings: silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone, did you miss me? Here's the second chappy!   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"... you slipped and hit your head. Man, that has to hurt! You ok?"  
  
I'm fine... uhm... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"... who are you?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked, who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean with 'who are you'? It's me, Dou... and thats Q-man..."  
  
"... Never heard these names."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said -"  
  
"I know what you said! But -"  
  
"Duo, I need to talk with you. Alone. Heero, sit down on one of the chairs and wait until we're back, ok? Don't go anywhere."  
  
"Hai hai..."  
  
Heero got off the floor, while Quatre and Duo left the room through the backdoor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Outside:  
  
"Q-man, what's wrong with him?? Why can't he remember me... us?"  
  
"It looks like he has lost his momories."  
  
"What are we going to do now? We have to help him to get his mem'ries back!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how... We need to find a way! We just have to think, there must be something..."  
  
"But what...?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen:  
  
Wufei walked in.  
  
"Hey Heero, have you already killed Duo?"  
  
"NANI?! Why should I kill him??"  
  
"Uhm... well... because of one of his not-so-funny jokes?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Nevermind... Have you seen Quatre? He wanted to cook something for lunch. I'm hungry."  
  
"Uhm... who's Quatre?"  
  
*stare* "... What?"  
  
" *sigh* I said, who's Quatre?"  
  
*stare some more* "..."  
  
In that moment the other two came back into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm Quatre."  
  
"You? But I thought you're Q-man?"  
  
*everyone but Heero sweatdropped*  
  
"Duo is the only one who calls me that..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Wufei still stared at Heero in shock.  
  
"Well, Heero... it looks like you lost your memories. We have to find a way to bring them back. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"...hn."  
  
"HA! He knows his normal way to answer a question! That's a start... isn't it Q-man?"  
  
// ? //  
  
"..." *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei still hasn't stopped staring.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What will they do?  
  
When will Heero take a shower to get the dressing off his body?  
  
Will Trowa never wake up?  
  
And when will Wufei get back to the world?  
  
Will the Questions never stop?... Who knows...  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooooo, still interested to read more? Then you have to wait for the next chapy *smirk*  
  
cya,  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	3. What now?

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: really slight 1+2 almost not noticeable  
  
Warnings: still silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone, let's go to the next round, shall we? Hope you still reading this... and I hope that it's still funny... tell me if that changed.  
  
AND NOW have fun with ROUND 3!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
Do you remember anything?"  
  
"...hn."  
  
"HA! He knows his normal way to answer a question! That's a start... isn't it Q-man?"  
  
// ? //  
  
"... *sweatdrop*"  
  
Wufei still hasn't stopped staring.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"whatever you say Duo... ok Heero, was that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Tse, tse, tse Q-babe, he said he gets a headache when he's trying to remember. Do you ever listen if someone talks?"  
  
"... Uhm... Duo, how can you hear all that out of an simple 'hn'?"  
  
"Oh come on Q-man, I just repeated what he said, right Heero?"  
  
"... Right..."  
  
*sweatdrop* "Ok, so you don't remember anything. What now?"  
  
"I know something! *proud* I'm sure it will help to let him work on his laptop! I go and get it!!"  
  
Before anybody could say anything else, Duo was out the door and ran towards Heero'S room.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Wufei stared.  
  
"Hey guys, I got the la-ha-haaptooop!!!"  
  
*rumblerumble BANG*  
  
"DUO?!?"  
  
Heero and Quatre ran in the direction of the stairs and found Duo laying on the floor.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?"  
  
"...Yes Mum... do I have to go to school today?"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
They helped him up.  
  
"...Oooopss, guess I should ran slower next time... or take just one step at a time *sheepish grin*... Damn stairs...BUT I saved the laptop!"  
  
"Baka. Anything hurt?"  
  
"Aww Hee-chan, do you worry about me?"  
  
"Of course I do! Why would I not?"  
  
"... ... *Heero hug* *to Quatre* Daddy, can I keep him???... *puppydogeyes* puleeaaasse? pretty please?"  
  
"..." *sweatdrop*  
  
Heero looked down at Duo in surprise. He had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Now come on Duo, lets get back into the kitchen."  
  
They got back into the kitchen and finally saw Wufei still standing on the same place and staring at the chair where Heero sat earlier.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what's up?"  
  
No reaction.  
  
Duo stood next to Wufei and waved a hand in front of the boy's face.  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"Hmmm... *he snipped with his fingers and a light bulp went on over his head*"  
  
Then he spoke into Wufei's ear in a sing-sang voice.  
  
"Oooh Wu-hu-feeeii..."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Duo going to say?  
  
Will it help to bring Wufei back?  
  
Is there nothing that can wake up Trowa?  
  
and why the hell do I write all these questions?  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
... good?... bad?... funny? Please tell me what you think... or you won't get a next chapter! *evillaugh*  
  
cya,  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	4. Wufei's comeback

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: none again  
  
Warnings: the 'silly' won't go away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone, still there? Man, you can be persistand... That's really cool, y'know!!  
  
Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
Duo stood next to Wufei and waved a hand in front of the boy's face.  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"Hmmm... *he snipped with his fingers and a light bulp went on over his head*"  
  
Then he spoke into Wufei's ear in a sing-sang voice.  
  
"Oooh Wu-hu-feeeii..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooh Wu-hu-feeeii... ... ... ... damn, i forgot what I wanted to say!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Can't we just keep him like this and use him as... as a... A statue!! That would fit, a memorial for the honour of the great Gundampilots!! *laugh*"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
" *laugh giggle* Hm?"  
  
"you did a good job in waking Wufei up, but... if I were you, I would run..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He turned around and was face to face with a very very angry looking chinese boy... a chinese boy with a katana in hand. (AN: Huh? where did that came from? It wasn't there before... oh well... on with the fic)  
  
"Oh, heh heh, Hi Wu-man... nice weather, ne?"  
  
"KISAMA!!! Maybe Heero won't kill you, BUT I WILL!!!!"  
  
"I have a feeling this happened before... Wufei, watch out for any of Q-mans dressing on the floor, will ya?"  
  
That was the last they saw from Duo and Wufei for a while, because they dashed out the door and into the garden behind the house.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... Hey Heero, want some tea?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
*sweatdrop*"... does that mean yes or no?"  
  
" *sigh* I said, sure, why not."  
  
"Great, I get the tea and you look for some cookies for us, ok?"  
  
"Uhm... where?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot... sorry. Look in the livingroom, the top drawer of the sekond cupboard."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Heero started to search for the cookies, while Quatre happily made tea.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Outside:  
  
Wufei was still chasing after Duo, who tried everything to calm the raging boy down.  
  
"Pleeeaasse Wu-man, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't call me that! YOU..."  
  
"Ok ok, Wuffie, I'm really sorr-"  
  
"Kisama!!! Stay still so that I can kill you!!"  
  
Well... you see, Duo's pleas didn't really help him...  
  
We'll see who gives up first.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Who will loose?  
  
What sort of tea will Quatre and Heero drink?  
  
Looks like there's really nothing that can wake up Trowa...  
  
What's with the laptop and Heero's memories?  
  
And why is there a sentence without questionmark between my questions??? *scream*  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Who would have guessed that Duo forgot what he wanted to say? Well, I not. ^__^°  
  
cya in the next chapter  
  
ja ne!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	5. the lonely laptop

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: none in this chappy  
  
Warnings: the 'silly' won't go away, I promise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone... I got a question... does anybody read my notes up here or is everybody ignoring them? I'm just curious... ANYWAY, heres the... WOW, it's already part five... cooooool *grin*  
  
Have fun!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"Don't call me that! YOU..."  
  
"Ok ok, Wuffie, I'm really sorr-"  
  
"Kisama!!! Stay still so that I can kill you!!"  
  
Well... you see, Duo's pleas didn't really help him...  
  
We will see who gives up first.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
about an hour later in the kitchen (AN: I know, it's really strange, but all the dressing is gone... Don't ask me, I don't know how... scary *shudder*):  
  
Heero and Quatre sat at the table drinking their tea, when Duo stormed in...  
  
"He-*pant* He-*pant* lp...!"  
  
Wufei followed suit...  
  
"Ki-*pant* sa-*pant* sama...!"  
  
"Want some tea?"  
  
Duo slumped on one of the chairs.  
  
"Al-*pant* alright Wu... I-*pant* I give up...*pant pant"  
  
Wufei didn't get to the other chair before he slumped down on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What *pant* do you *pant* say about a *pant* truce? (AN:Is that the right word or is cease-fire better?)  
  
"Sounds good to me!! *already recovered* So, Hee-chan let's get your mem'ries back, shall we?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yeah now!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, not later!"  
  
*Quatre and Wufei sweatdropped*  
  
"HN!"  
  
"Stop arguing! Take your laptop and start remembering me!... I mean us..."  
  
"All right!"  
  
Heero took his laptop and got a determined look.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... uhm..."  
  
"Yeah? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"How do I start this thing?..."  
  
"... Duo, I don't think the laptop will help Heero..."  
  
"I agree with Quatre. A man finds to himself during battle... maybe that will help. How about a little fight between you and me Heero? Nothing serious, just a bit training."  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"Great Hee-chan! Come on guys, let's go outside!"  
  
Duo dragged Heero out the door and into the garden.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Guess that means he said yes..."  
  
"... looks like it."  
  
The other to followed their friends.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the livingroom:  
  
"... *snore* ... ... *giggle* ... *drool* ... *snore*"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What did Trowa dream?  
  
Who will win the fight?  
  
Will they ever learn, what all the 'hns' mean?  
  
Will the laptop selfdestruct because of his loneliness?  
  
And WHY didn't I get some of the cookies ?!?!? *sniff sniff* That's really mean... *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Any comments? I know methods to get you to talk... *Heero's gun at reader point* (Not THAT 'gun' you hentais!!) be nice and tell me what you think and I won't harm you... ok?  
  
cya next time!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	6. the fight

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: none... maybe a tiny little itzy bit 1+2, but really not much  
  
Warnings: not very silly this time, but the next chappy will, promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi everyone (always the same, ne?)!!! Did ya miss me? This chappy is not very funny and I'm sorry for that, but I had to write it like this. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
A man finds to himself during battle... maybe that will help. How about a little fight between you and me Heero? Nothing serious, just a bit training."  
  
"...Hn"  
  
"Great Hee-chan! Come on guys, let's go outside!"  
  
Duo dragged Heero out the door and into the garden.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Guess that means he said yes..."  
  
"... looks like it."  
  
The other to followed their friends.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the livingroom:  
  
"... *snore* ... ... *giggle* ... *drool* ... *snore*"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside in the garden Wufei and Heero prepared themselves for the little fight.  
  
Duo and Quatre stood a few meters away watching them.  
  
"Hey Q-man, how about a bet. I bet five bucks that Heero will win!"  
  
"Hmmm... // I could win this bet. Heero didn't know how to use his laptop, maybe he doesn't know how to fight, too...// ... alright Duo, I say Wufei will win."  
  
"We'll see... GO HEE-CHAN GO, I know you can win!!"  
  
Wufei stood in a fighting position, while Heero looked a bit uncertain.  
  
"Ready Heero? Try to throw me to the floor and you win, ok?"  
  
"... uhm, I guess so..."  
  
"Ok then, let's start!"  
  
With that Wufei aproached Heero and started to attack him. He threw a few punches and Heero jumped out of his way to avoid them. They repeated this little game a few times until Wufei spoke up again.  
  
"Heero, stop that and start fighting back!"  
  
"Hee-chan! c'mon, you can win! But you have to attack him, to do so!!"  
  
Heero jumped out of Wufei's path again and turned in Duo's direction.  
  
"But Duo, I-"  
  
"WATCH OUT HEE-CHAN!!!"  
  
Out of reflex Heero got in a crouching position so that he won't get hit by wufei's fist. Wufei, who was too fast to stop his attack stumbled over Heero, flew and crashed, chin first, into the ground.  
  
Heero looked up from his crouched position and stared in disbelieve at the chinese boy, who turned around to lie on his back with a grimm expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Heero stood up and wanted to walk over to the boy in order to help him up, but was forced to stop when a joyful bundle of energy jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hee-chan, you won!! I knew you could do it, I'm proud of you! OH, and by the way," He turned his head to Quate. "Q-babe, you owe me five bucks."  
  
Quatre grumbled something to himself.  
  
Wufei stood up and walked towards the door, mumbling something about ice for his chin. They stared a few seconds after him and finally they followed. Quatre first and Heero right behind him, still carrying Duo in his arms. Said boy didn't complain, he was happy with his position.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Inside:  
  
Wufei walked straight to the freezer and took a bag with ice out to cool his aching chin. He sat on the table and sulked over his defeat.  
  
To Duo's disappointment Heero sat him down in one of the free chairs and sat himself on another one next to Quatre.  
  
They all were silent for a while, until Quatre spoke up.  
  
"So Heero, did the fight help?"  
  
Heero just shook his head. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Aw Hee-chan, don't worry! We will find a way, I promise!"  
  
Heero just nodded, not really convinced.  
  
"What now?" Wufei spoke up for the first time since the fight.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmm... Duo's plan with the laptop didn't work, the same was with Wufei's fight... right now I don't know what else we can do... We need some help, but who..."  
  
Three boys looked at each other and everyone could hear the wheels turning in their heads and then, three lightbulps went on at the same time before all three of them exclaimed in unison.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
"Of course, why didn't we think of him earlier. He himself has had amnesy once. I'm sure he knows a way to cure it!"  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's search him!"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was in the livingroom, let's start there."  
  
All stood up and made their way to the livingroom.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Is Trowa still in the livingroom?  
  
Will we find out what his dream is about?  
  
Can they wake him up or will he sleep forever?  
  
What will they try next to help Heero?  
  
What should I eat for dinner?  
  
  
  
And why do I write such strange questions?  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Well... ... I know, there's not so much silly in here, but hey! The next one will definitely be much more fun than tis. They will try to wake Trowa. That will be a hard task for the boys... but read for yourself in the next chapter!!  
  
Cya all!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	7. how to wake a sleeping hotty

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: none again, but maybe in the next chappy, it depends on you! (read first and you know what I mean)  
  
Warnings: a bit of the silly is back!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Hi there, I'm back again!! *insane laugh* You won't get rid of me that easily!  
  
Here's the next part and it's showtime for... TROWA!!  
  
Have fun ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
"Of course, why didn't we think of him earlier. He himself has had amnesy once. I'm sure he knows a way to cure it!"  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's search him!"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was in the livingroom, let's start there."  
  
All stood up and made their way to the livingroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
In the livingroom:  
  
Trowa was still asleep, when the others entered.  
  
"Hey Tro-man, time to wake up!"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Barton! We need your help, I demand you to wake up, NOW!"  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
Duo walked up to the place in front of Trowa, took the shoulders of the sleeping boy in his hands and shook him, while shouting at him.  
  
"TROWA!! What the hell do you think you're snoring about? WAKE UP, FOR GODS SAKE!!!"  
  
He slapped him in the face a few times.  
  
Trowa just snored some more.  
  
"Alright buddy, you will regret that you didn't wake up when I asked you so nicely."  
  
*everyone else sweatdropped*   
  
"Duo... what are you going to do? Don't do something stupid that can kill him, ok?"  
  
// Damn! // "Ok Q-babe, no prob" *smile*  
  
Duo stood up and ran into the kitchen. The others looked in the direction he left and then back at Trowa, with sympathy. Poor Trowa.  
  
Duo came back into the room with a broad grin on his face and a glass with water and icecubes in hand.  
  
"THAT" he held up the glass, "will surely wake him up!"  
  
He stood in front of the couch again, held the glass over Trowa's head and poured the water over the boy's head.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Will the water work?  
  
Or do they have to find another way?  
  
Will the couch survive all this?  
  
Is anybody interested in 3+4 in this story?  
  
And what's with the 1+2? Should I go on with that? tell me!!  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Hey cyberdistroyer I took the idea with the water from you, thanks for that! We will see if it works.   
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short, but it's better that way, believe me. Oh, and please answer the last two of my question, that will influence the storyline!!!  
  
cya next time!!!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	8. Wufei' blushing time

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: soooooon... maybe in the next chappy *grin*  
  
Warnings: silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
AN: Next chappy, next chappy, next chappy!! It's getting interesting, believe me *smirk* *insane laugh*... maybe not in this one, but in the others that are about to come... you will seeee, and until then...  
  
ENJOY THE FIC !!! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
Duo came back into the room with abroad grin on his face and a glass with water and icecubes in hand.  
  
"THAT" he held up the glass, "will surely wake him up!"  
  
He stood in front of the couch again, held the glass over Trowa's head and poured the water over the boy's head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa stirred, gasped and... ... snored some more.  
  
*everyone sweatdropped*  
  
Duo threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"That's it. I give up... maybe he's death?"  
  
"Duo... he's snoring. Death people don't snore."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oi wu-man, why are you so silent? Don't tell me that you're in shock again. I really don't want to repeat our little game of tag-"  
  
"Who the hell played tag?!? KISAMA, I just ran after you to KILL you! You-"  
  
"Yeah Wu-bear, I had fun, too. But it was kinda exhausting... Well, what was it you wanted to say?"  
  
"You-... // calm down Wufei, it's just Duo... kill him later! // ... you wanted to know what I was thinking? Well, I think I know a way to wake him up..."  
  
"Really Wu-man?? What are you waiting for? Shoo shoo, wake him up!"  
  
"..." *blushing*  
  
"...?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"What are you waiting for? And why are you blushing Wu-wu?"  
  
"Well, it's... I can't wake him up, someone else has to do that..."  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre. Heero followed his gaze and knew immediately who has to wake Trowa up, he just didn't know why.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Wu-man?"  
  
"... I mean Quatre has to wake him up." *blushing some more*  
  
"ME?!? Why me?"   
  
"Yeah, why him? Why not one of us?"  
  
"... *bushing even more because of the mental image (if that's possible)* ... Quatre has to... well... he has to-"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Aren't I cruel to stop here? *insane laugh*  
  
Why has Quatre to do it?  
  
What's with all that blushing? (but isn't it kinda cute ^_^)  
  
Do you think Relena is comming nearer?... *evil grin*  
  
Shall I hurry up with the next Chapter?  
  
And is there anybody out there who can say me a proper way to kill a little nasty brother? (he's driving me crazy!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Want to know how Trowa will wake up? *grin* You will see it in the next part...  
  
Watcha think about this one? Please tell me!  
  
Oh, and can ya all do me a favour? go to mediaminer.org and look at my drawings, will ya? Tell me what ya think about them, 'k?  
  
Ok, thanks for reading,  
  
cya!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	9. goodmorning kiss

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else??)  
  
Pairings: ... ... ... guess!! and no, it's not 1x2 or 2x1... sadly... but a really slight 2+1 and of course the other couple *drool* just read!! if you don't like this, just imagine Quatre as a girl (shouldn't be that big of a problem)  
  
Warnings: silly, shonen ai, little blood (if you can't handle to see blood, don't look at Wu-wu in this fic *smirk*)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
AN: It's time for a little fun here! And I don't just mean the fun that was in the last few chappys... read and find out!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"... I mean Quatre has to wake him up." *bushing some more*  
  
"ME?!? Why me?"   
  
"Yeah, why him? Why not one of us?"  
  
"... *blushing even more because of the mental image (if that's possible)* ... Quatre has to... well... he has to-"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"... Quatre has to, well... he... rrrahh, I can't say that aloud!!"  
  
"Then say it into his ear. You can do that, can't you?"  
  
"Great idea Hee-chan! Go on Wu-man, tell Q-babe what he has to do."  
  
Duo pushed Wufei in front of Quatre who looked at him expectantly. Wufei blushed again, then he leant down and whispered something in Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened at what Wufei said him and he blushed even more than Wufei ever had.  
  
"I, I, me, him? But... GOD!"  
  
Wufei nodded. Quatre looked at him, then at Duo, who had a questioning look on his face, then at Heero, before his eyes settelt on the sleeping boy. He looked a few more sekonds at Trowa and finally nodded. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jumped onto Trowa's lap.  
  
"Oh Trowa, wake up honey!"  
  
With that he kissed the boy. (AN: *drool* *faint*) First nothing happend... well, Duo and Heero stared at them and Wufei's blushing got to the maximum, what meant he got a real strong nosebleed and blacked out because of the sudden bloodloss.  
  
And then Trowa started kissing back... and WHOAA, what a kiss that was! (AN: that's the part where you can use your imagination... *drool* mine is working pretty good... *drool some more*)  
  
"..."  
  
"..." *blush*  
  
Quatre and Trowa started a real make out session. The other two were still staring.  
  
"..."   
  
*blushing some more* "...hn."  
  
"you're right, they need some privacy, how about... uhm *blushing* it wouldn't help if we look some TV would it?"  
  
"Not if that's *pointing at the TV next to the couch* the only TV in this house..."  
  
"Well, it is... what then // concentration Duo! don't jump Heero, don't jump Heero, man I want to jump Heero... but not when he doesn't really know who is jumping him... // ... hmmm ... I KNOW! I show you my CD collection! Come on Hee-chan they're in my room. Hey Q-man, were back in half an hour or so, take your time!"  
  
Duo took Heero's hand and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Is Wufei still alive?  
  
Why didn't Duo jump Heero? *sniff*  
  
Is Trowa really awake or is it just a pretty realistic dream for him?  
  
Are there any cameras installed in that room?? (I hope there are *grin*)  
  
And why can't I sell my brother?!? (tried it, they didn't want him)  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Still reading? Sorry for that use-your-imagination thingy, I'm just not ready to write a real lime or lemon scene...yet! But I'm working on my first lemon, it will take some time until it's finished. But I'm sure you can wait, can't you? Anyway, hope you liked this chappy, cya in the next one!!  
  
Tell me what you think about it so far, will ya?  
  
Oh by the way, and can ya all do me a favour (if you hadn't done it after the last chappy)? go to mediaminer.org and look at my drawings, will ya? Tell me what ya think about them, 'k? I really want to know how they are.  
  
Ok, thanks for reading,  
  
cya!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	10. He's awake! finally

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else?? I'm addicted to it)  
  
Pairings: 3x4  
  
Warnings: sillyness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:   
  
I get the feeling that no one is reading this anymore... I need reviews or e-mails to see that you like this story!!! AND the more reviews I get, the faster I will update... No reviews, no updates!  
  
Well, just wanted to tell ya... back to work:  
  
...WOW, already chapter ten... when I started this I thought of maybe four or five parts, but oh well... it's fun to write this and it won't take to long untill it's finished (at least I hope so... but I don't know, maybe there will be a few more ideas that pop up in my head... we'll seeeee...)  
  
Have fun here, and don't forget to tell me what ya think about it, 'k? (pleeeeaaaassseeeeeeee???????)  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"you're right, they need some privacy, how about... um *blushing* it wouldn't help if we look some TV would it?"  
  
"Not if that's *pointing at the TV next to the couch* the only TV in this house..."  
  
"Well, it is... what then // concentration Duo! don't jump Heero, don't jump Heero, man I want to jump Heero... but not when he doesn't really know who is jumping him... // ... hmmm ... I KNOW! I show you my CD collection! Come on Hee-chan they're in my room. Hey Q-man, were back in half an hour or so, take your time!"  
  
Duo took Heero's hand and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later:  
  
Duo stood next to the livingroom door, listening.  
  
"It's quiet... shall we go in?"  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Hey! Why do I have to go in first? That's not fair! You go!!"  
  
"HN?"  
  
"yeah you!"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"No not me!"  
  
In that moment Wufei came out of the kitchen, looking a bit pale, holding a kleenex box in his hand and wiping his nose with a slightly red one.  
  
"You can go in there, it's safe now. They even have clothes on!"  
  
"Hey Wu-man you don't look really good... something wrong?"  
  
"... I just almost died of bloodloss, thats all!"  
  
"Oh, if that's all, well then, let's go in!"  
  
And before anybody could say anything else, Duo was already gone.  
  
"..." *sweatdrop*  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Wufei looked at Heero questioningly.  
  
*sigh* "I said, let's follow him."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They walked into the room.  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch together and looked really content. Duo sat in the armchair and grinned at them idiotically.  
  
"So Tro-man, finally awake?"  
  
"..."  
  
"At least he looks awake..."  
  
"He is awake Duo."  
  
"How do you know Q-babe?"  
  
"... he just answered your question baka, how can he not be awake?"  
  
"...!"  
  
"Huh? Well, whatever... Tro, we need your help. Heero has lost his memories, we have to help him to remember! We tried everything! His laptop, a fight with Wufei,... well, we just don't know what else to do..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What did he say this time Q?"  
  
"... are you stupid or what? He didn't really say anything he just made 'hmm'!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Ok... whatever you say..."  
  
"...!"  
  
"Really Trowa? You know a way? What is it???"  
  
"alright, we have to..." (AN: Oh my god!!! Trowa's talking *screams*)  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
What will Trowa suggest?  
  
Will Quatre and Trowa have another session? (ya know what I mean, don't ya? *giggle*)   
  
Has anybody seen the pink limo that drove past the safehouse? (it's getting scary, isn't it? *shudder*)   
  
Does anybody read this questions?  
  
And why doesn't anybody review??? (*crysomemore* not fair, injustice!!!)  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? still funny? And for those of you who guessed it, YES, relena will find them *insane grin* muahahahahaha ha ha ha... !!!!  
  
Oh, and I'm still asking here (I'm persistant) for all of you who hadn't done it, can you go to mediaminer.org and look at my drawings? Any comments? Liked or don't liked it? I really want to know how they are. Please???  
  
Well, think of it.  
  
cya!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	11. Trowa's suggestion

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else?? I'm addicted to it)  
  
Pairings: still 3x4 and slight 2+1 though not mentioned in this one.  
  
Warnings: really silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Soooooo, you still there? Good...  
  
Oh, I have to warn you... be carefull when you read this, not to read Trowas sentences too often... you will start to speak like him if you do... believe me!  
  
No go on with the fic, have fun!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"...!"  
  
"Really Trowa? You know a way? What is it???"  
  
"alright, we have to..." (AN: Oh my god!!! Trowa's talking *screams*)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, we have to... hit him over the head."  
  
"..."  
  
"NANI???"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...!"  
  
Everyone stared at Trowa, then at Heero.  
  
"Ok... if you're sure Trowa... I get something... how about a pan?"  
  
Quatre walked out of the room.  
  
"Now wait a minute there! Nobody will hit me over the head!"  
  
"But Hee-chan, maybe it will help you!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Yuy, it's not that bad!"  
  
"NOT THAT BAD? Are you all nuts or what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...?" (AN: for those of you who don't know it, the dots with the marks behind them is Trowa speaking. Yeah speaking!)  
  
Quatre took that moment to come back into the room.  
  
"Now, who will do it?"  
  
"NOBODY WILL DO IT!"  
  
"Shut up Yuy. Maxwell, help me to hold him still, Barton, you will hit him."  
  
"...!"  
  
"Alright Wu-man..."  
  
They aproached Heero, who walked backwards.  
  
"Don't come any closer... I warn you!"  
  
"What do you want to do? You don't even know how to fight..."  
  
With a fast movement Heero ran through the door and upstairs.   
  
"Yuy! Stay sill and take it like a man!"  
  
"...!!"  
  
Wufei and Trowa ran after him.  
  
"..."  
  
"...do you think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Whatelse can we do?"  
  
"Maybe we can try it with shock? I heared that can work sometimes..."  
  
"It's not easy to get Heero by surprise... I know! How about really cold water? There's a hose behind the house (AN: that sounds strange... hose... house...*shruggs*) maybe that will work."  
  
"Alright Duo, you go and search Heero. Bring him to the backyard and I will wait there with the hose, ready to use it. I will hide behind the bushes near the backdoor."  
  
"Alright Q-man... but it won't be very easy to get him before the others do."  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
"I'm already gone! See you in the backyard!"  
  
Duo ran up the stairs on the search for Heero.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Duo be fast enough?  
  
Who will hit Heero when Duo's too slow?  
  
Will it help Heero to remember?  
  
What are Relena's plans?  
  
And who's the other person in Relena's limo? (guess... the person has long blond hair, strange eyebrows and is always near Relena... still don't know? than you have to wait a bit longer before you will find out)  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...? ... ... ... ...! ... *holds up a sign with the words 'reviews please'* ... ...!!  
  
... ....... ... ... ... .............??? *puppydogeyes*  
  
...,  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	12. Heero's escape

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else?? I'm addicted to it)  
  
Pairings: the pairing is still there, just in the background ^_^°  
  
Warnings: silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: ... read? It's cool!  
  
have fun!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"Alright Duo, you go and search Heero. Bring him to the backyard and I will wait there with the hose, ready to use it. I will hide behind the bushes near the backdoor."  
  
"Alright Q-man... but it won't be very easy to get him bevore the others do."  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
"I'm already gone! See you in the backyard!"  
  
Duo ran up the stairs on the search for Heero.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could, slamming doors behind him and throwing things to the ground to get away from his pursuers. They were still right on his heals. He slammed another door shut, locked it, turned around and...  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The room had just one door and the other boys stood behind said door, trying to get in.  
  
// What now? I have to find a way out and I have to do it fast! //  
  
He walked over to the window, opened it and looked down.  
  
// It's high, but not too high... //  
  
He climbed out and in the moment the door gave in and the boys stormed through the doorway he jumped.  
  
He expected to land on his behind, but instead he landed on his feet. (AN: instincts like a cat, ne? Always land on the feet... at least in this story...) When he looked up at the window he saw two angry faces staring back at him.  
  
Trowa started to climb out, Heero stood up and ran again.  
  
"You're really going to jump down Barton?"  
  
"...!"  
  
"Raahh, forget that I asked. I'm going to use the normal way."  
  
Wufei walked out of the room.  
  
"...?" *shruggs*  
  
Trowa jumped down, made a salto mortale and landed gracefully on his feet. Then he started to search for Heero.  
  
Duo met Wufei, who got another pan out of the kitchen, on the way outside and ran into the backyard to find his Hee-chan.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero stood next to a high tree, he leaned against it to catch his breath, when he heared the most horrible, most screeching sound he has ever heared.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COME AND KILL MEEEE!!!!!"  
  
His blood ran cold and out of the shock he jumped up into the tree and hugged the stem above the first few branches.  
  
"Damn, where is he Dorothy? I saw him just seconds ago and now he's gone!" She whined.  
  
They walked up to the tree and stood where Heero leant just a moment ago.  
  
"I don't know miss Relena, maybe he didn't hear you and walked away."  
  
"You're right! Come on then... let's look where he's gone!"  
  
They walked away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hee-chan? Where are you? I don't want to hit you, I will help you to get away from Tro and Wu-man!"  
  
Duo walked through the backyard. He was already pretty near at the end of it... well, there were still one mile or so, after all it was one of Quatre's safehouses.  
  
"he stood under one of the big trees and called again.  
  
"Hee-chan! Come out please!"  
  
"PSSST!"  
  
Duo looked around.   
  
// Where did that come from? //  
  
"I'm up here Duo. Be quiet, Relena is here!"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
Isn't that a cruel cliffhanger?  
  
Will Relena find Heero?  
  
Has Heero changed into a squirrel? (wouldn't that be kinda cute? A Heero-squirrel *giggle*)  
  
  
  
...?  
  
And can Duo help him back to the safehouse without getting hit with a pan?  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Want more? Review... and look at my drawings on mediaminer.org and write comments!!!   
  
Just do it!! PLEASE????  
  
Found misstakes? Tell me please!  
  
cya next time,  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	13. looks like good old Heero is back, but

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else?? I'm addicted to it)  
  
Pairings: 3x4, but not mentioned and a bit 2+1 again  
  
Warnings: silly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hi everyone, hmmm, chapter 13... it's a bad number for a few people... we'll see if it is for the G-boys too... *evil grin*  
  
READ!!... please?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"Hee-chan! Come out please!"  
  
"PSSST!"  
  
Duo looked around.   
  
// Where did that come from? //  
  
"I'm up here Duo. Be quiet, Relena is here!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hee-chan? What are you doing up there in the... wait a minute, Relena is here?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Why do you know Relena?"  
  
"Duo are you all right? Of course I know Relena, how could I not know that monster?"  
  
"... Does that mean your memories are back??"  
  
Heero jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Duo.  
  
"What do you mean with 'my momories back'? I lost my memories? Did you hit your head or something?"  
  
"HEE-CHAN, you're back!!!"  
  
Duo jumped on Heero and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"come on Hee-chan, let's go back to the safehouse. We have to tell the others that you are back to normal! I'll tell you everything on the way there."  
  
Duo took Heero's hand and dragged him back to the safehouse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the garden.  
  
Wufei walked along a few high bushes, when he heared something from the other side.  
  
"HEEEERROOOO!!"  
  
Out of panik and reflex he jumped through the bushes and hit Relena square over the head, knocking her out.  
  
"Oh god, miss Relena!"  
  
Dorothy ran to Relena's side and took her off the floor. Than she just walked back in the direction of their pink limo.  
  
Wufei looked after them and then down at the pan. The thing in his hands was useless now, it had a bit the shape of Relena's head, so he throwed it away. Then he made his way back to the safehouse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero aproached the backdoor of the house and Duo shouted.  
  
"Quatre, I found Heero, and he's-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Quatre jumped out of his hiding place and used the hose to splash Heero with icecold water. Said boy fell on his back from the unexpected impact with the water, gasping in surprise.  
  
"QUATRE STOP! He's already back to normal again!"  
  
Quatre stopped and looked at Duo questioningly. Duo ran to Heero, who sat on the ground, trembling from the cold.  
  
"Hee-chan, are you all right?"  
  
"H-hn, c-c-co-col-d..."  
  
"How did he get his memories back?"  
  
"Shock. He met Relena." (AN: explains everything, ne?)  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Suddenly Quatre (AN: Yeah, only Quatre) heard Trowa's shout as he jumped out from behind the bushes, with the pan ready to strike.   
  
"...!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
Will Trowa hit Heero this time?  
  
When will Wufei come back?  
  
Will Heero get dry clothes again?  
  
And what's with Relena and Dorothy?  
  
  
  
  
  
All that (or maybe not) in the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Sooo, I think there will be one more chapter and then it's finished.  
  
Want to have the last one? Then tell me what'cha think about this one.  
  
cya,   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	14. the end of it all

Title: ...Who are You?  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^___^  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (what else?? I'm addicted to it)  
  
Pairings: 3x4, 2x1, 5x6x13 and ?x?... just read, and find out for yourself  
  
Warnings: silly and the end of this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sniff* and I don't get any money out of this. *sniffsniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Are you all still there? This is the last part of 'Who are you'. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Now, go on and read! And write me what you think, k?  
  
Here we go!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
End of the last chapter:  
  
"How did he get his memories back?"  
  
"Shock. He met Relena."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Suddenly Quatre heard Trowa's shout as he jumped out from behind the bushes, with the pan ready to strike.   
  
"...!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa was too fast for the others to react and the pan collided with Heero's head, knocking him out.  
  
"Trowa, NO!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Damn you! He was already back to normal!"  
  
"...."  
  
"I hope for you that he's ok."  
  
Duo took Heero into his arms and carried him into the house and in his room.  
  
"... and what now?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Oh Trowa, what a wonderfull idea! You get the cookies and I make the tea!"  
  
They went into the house.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
In Duo's room:  
  
The fist thing Duo did was getting a towel. He took off Heero's tanktop, threw it on the floor and wrapped him into the big towel. Then he laid him onto the bed and sat beside it.  
  
"Hee-chan? Please, wake up... Heero?"  
  
Said boy slowly opened his eyes, just to close them again when he felt his headache.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Hee-chan! are you all right? Trowa hit you with a pan over the head."  
  
"That explains the headache..." He looked up at Duo. "And who are you?"  
  
Duo stared at Heero in shock, then his lower lip started to tremble and his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Duo?" Heero sat up and leant over to him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I was just kidding. Please don't cry..."  
  
Now the tears came and Duo hugged Heero. "Don't do that ever again! *sniff* I really thought you forgot me again..."  
  
Heero hugged Duo back and whispered softly in his ear. "I'm sorry... forgive me?"  
  
Duo was silent.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He leant against Heero with his whole wheight and they both fell onto the bed. Duo on top of Heero.  
  
"What-?" Suddenly Duo's lips were on his own.   
  
At first he didn't dare to move, then he relaxed, closed his eyes and started to kiss back.  
  
When Duo broke the kiss, he smiled down at Heero an trailed some unknown patterns on Heero's chest.  
  
"I know a way for you to make up for this joke..."  
  
He licked his lips suggestively and his eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
Heero blushed.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Duo smiled at that and leant down for another kiss.  
  
Let's just say it was a loooong night for Heero and Duo... and the kisses were just the beginning...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wufei was still on his way back to the house. The moment he walked onto the driveway a black limo drove up to him, one door flew open and two arms pulled him into the car.   
  
"What the-Z-Z-Zechs?!? And Treize?!?"  
  
"Hello little dragon." Treize smiled.  
  
"Don't dare to ca-mmhnn" He couldn't finish his sentence, because of Zechs lips. First he struggeled to get free, but surrendered to it after a few seconds.  
  
"We just thought you need a little fun..."  
  
The limo drove away from the house with him and in that moment Wufei didn't mind at all.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat together in the livingroom, sipping slowly on their tea. Quatre leant onto Trowa and he in return had his arm lazily slung over the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
It was a pretty nice picture and for the rest of the evening they just enjoyed their closeness.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
At the same time in Relena's estate:  
  
Relena laid in her bed. She was still unconscious. Dorothy sat next to her.  
  
"uhnn..."  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
"... Where am I?"  
  
"In your room. I brought you here."  
  
"... and who are you?"  
  
"..." // Now, that can get interesting... hmmm... I think I can use this... //  
  
"You don't remember me?" Her voice was small and sad and she bowed her head. (AN: She's a good actor ^_^)  
  
"You forgot your own fiancee?" *sniffsniff* A few tears ran down her cheeks. (AN: I said she's good, didn't I?)  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear! I'm sure I will remember you, I just need a bit time."  
  
Relena hugged Dorothy and held her close. What she couldn't see was the big smirk on Dorothy's face that clearly said 'She's mine and only mine'.  
  
But THAT... is another story...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
to be continued... just kidding!  
  
FIN!  
  
END!  
  
QWARI!  
  
...!  
  
HN!  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER!!! Sooooooo what do you think? Liked the end? tell me, will ya? Please???  
  
I'm sue you know mediaminer.org, ne? I posted a few drawings there, can you look at them and write a comment? Please? They're not bad, at least I think so ^_^°... Look at them please???  
  
cya,   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


End file.
